Порно-канал связи
by susanivanova12
Summary: Вернувшись из очередной экспедиции, Джим понимает, что стал улавливать телепатические сигналы от некоего объекта. Теперь Джим пытается определить источник сигналов


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Пейринг**: Кирк и прочие

**Жанр**: АУ, романс, флафф, легкий юмор, оос

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Вернувшись из очередной экспедиции, Джим понимает, что стал улавливать телепатические сигналы от некоего объекта. Теперь Джим пытается определить источник сигналов

**Статус**: закончен

**Порно-канал связи**

- Уф-ф-ф, вот я и дома! – Джим довольно взглянул на сосредоточенного Маккоя, ожидавшего десант с трикодером наготове, улыбнулся и довольно потер ладони. – Договор заключен, поставки дилития…

- Едва держусь, чтобы не опрокинуть его прямо на панель управления транспортером, не снять с него брюки и не вставить свой ноющий член в его растянутый анус…

Кирк вздрогнул, открыв рот, глядя на сосредоточенного Боунса, изучающего параметры капитана сканером.

- Что?

- Что? - переспросил тот, не отрывая глаз от прибора. – Все в норме, капитан, вирусов нет, на мостик допускаю.

- Погоди, а что ты говорил до этого? – Джим помахал рукой.

- Ничего я не говорил, - заворчал доктор. – Джим, мне проверить твои уши?

- Хочу зайти в каюту, сжать свой член, думая о его губах на головке…

Джим нервно заозирался – трое офицеров службы безопасности топтались чуть позади, Спок застыл молчаливым изваянием сбоку, Маккой, чуть склонив голову набок, взирал на капитана пристальным взглядом, не обещавшим капитану ничего хорошего.

Джим облизнул губы.

- Просто… наверное, это что-то попало в уши, - он передернул плечами. – Значит, я свободен?

- Свободнее некуда, - отмахнулся от него Маккой, приступив к изучению данных Спока.

- М-м-м… Каждый раз, как только эти ягодицы у меня перед глазами, меня так и тянет сжать их ладонями…

Джим, успевший подойти к двери, резко развернулся, оглядев собравшихся – безопасники вздыхали, Маккой хмурился, Спок как всегда был внешне равнодушен ко всему.

- Мистер Спок, жду Вас на мостике, - бросил Кирк, перед тем, как выйти. В спину ему прилетело:

- Лучше поставить его на четвереньки и медленно, неторопливо, дразнящее, ввести свой член ему в…

- Понравилось бы ему, если взять его на мостике прямо в капитанском кресле?

Кирк поерзал на месте. Он точно не сошел с ума, эти мысли-слова ему не грезились, кто-то же их транслировал.

- Мистер Сулу, время прибытия на Огастос-10? – спросил он.

- Десять часов тридцать две минуты, капитан, - ответил рулевой.

- Перегнуть его через колено, спустить с его ягодиц брюки, шлепнуть по…

Джим шумно перевел дух, стараясь отвлечься от чьих-то фантазий. Знать бы еще, кто отправитель и кто адресат, а то чего доброго получится, что Джим принимает то, что предназначено не ему.

Будто в ответ на свои сомнения, некто продемонстрировал ему весьма горячую картинку – сам Джим собственной персоной, вцепившийся в спинку капитанского кресла, подающийся назад, сладко охающий, постанывающий и, судя по выражению лица, весьма глубоко удовлетворяемый… кем-то.

Картинка была подана так, что Джим будто смотрел чьими-то глазами на самого себя в этих чужих фантазиях.

И, что было сложнее всего признать, эти фантазии здорово заводили капитана.

- Кхм, - громко кашлянул он. – Мистер Чехов, варп-4, - приказал он. – Быстрее долетим, быстрее отделаемся от этих неприятностей.

- Есть, капитан, - навигатор нажал на кнопки.

Картинка в голове капитана так же ускорилась – воображаемый Джим Кирк уже не просто постанывал, он вскрикивал, бесстыдно лаская себя рукой, и просил еще, глубже, резче и дольше.

- Мис… - голос сорвался в хрип. Джим прочистил горло. – Мистер Спок, примите управление, - он поднялся и прошел к лифту.

- Я знаю, что ты возбужден, - сообщил ему чей-то неопознаваемый голос, едва не мурлыча. – Я чувствую, как твой член, стянутый нижним бельем, просит об оргазме.

Джим обернулся – Сулу и Чехов смотрели на экран, Спок – на Скотти, Скотти – на свои приборы, Ухура задумчиво смотрела в никуда, слушая сигналы, и только старшина Рэнд как раз обернулась, чтобы тоже уйти с мостика.

Джим как сомнамбула втек в лифт и подождал Дженис, на всякий случай держась от нее подальше.

- Палуба 5, - приказал капитан компьютеру.

Картинка в его голове сменилась видом бурно кончающего капитана Джима Ти Кирка, его криками, испачканным капитанским креслом и чьим-то крайне довольным рыком.

Джим, вытаращив глаза на девушку, стоявшую к нему боком и смотревшую лишь на двери лифта, судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как член готов уже порвать трусы.

- Ты просил бы еще и еще, - довольно прорычал голос в его голове.

- Этим губам можно было бы найти иное применение, - раздалось в голове капитана, когда он вышел к завтраку в общую офицерскую столовую и принялся уплетать яичницу. – Могу представить себе эти губы на своем члене…

Джим поперхнулся и закашлялся.

- Капитан, Вы в порядке? – Спок, занятый поглощением салата, наклонился к нему.

- Кхм… да, Спок, все отлично, - Джим вытер выступившие слезы и отпил кофе.

- Ты не стал бы давиться моим членом, - сообщил голос, - ты принял бы его глубоко в горло.

Несчастный капитан от неожиданности таких откровений, выплюнул кофе на сидевшего напротив Чехова и вылетел из столовой.

- Ты проглотил бы каждую каплю моей спермы, Джим, - догнала его чья-то мысль.

Беспокойный тайный вздыхатель буквально насиловал мозг капитана, посылая все более и более непристойные мысли и картинки. Ни одной приличной, ни одной нежной – чистая страсть, похоть, сексуальный голод. Капитан начал подозревать, что на корабле находится маньяк.

Первая же ночь стала настоящим кошмаром – воздыхатель крутил капитану настолько откровенное порно, что Джим кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Язык, дразнящий его анус, язык на члене, сам Джим, делающий кому-то умопомрачительный минет, Джим, сидящий на ком-то верхом, бесстыдно кричащий всему миру о том, как ему хорошо…

Поклонник изматывал тело и разум, но кем он был, Джим не знал. Судя по тому, что мысли транслировались на расстоянии, он мог находиться рядом или же быть на другой палубе или на другой планете, или даже в другом мире – всякое могло случиться.

- Ты уверен, что это не слуховые галлюцинации? – Маккой пристально осматривал его уши, перед этим проверив их сканером.

- Боунс, я не сошел с ума, - Джим от досады даже ударил по кушетке ладонью. – Я слышу эти мысли.

Маккой закатил глаза, снова принявшись изучать капитана.

- Инженерная - капитану! – раздался сигнал интеркома. – Инженерная - капитану!

Джим потянулся к кнопке.

- Кирк слушает.

- Джим, полежи спокойно хотя бы десять минут! - зашипел Маккой.

- Капитан, гондолы вещества и антивещества работают с помехами, - сообщил голос Скотти. – Пробуем починить, но это займет день. Боюсь, на варп-3 мы идти не сможем.

- Хорошо, пойдем на варп-2, - согласился Кирк, отмахиваясь от Маккоя. – Подожди хоть минуту!

- Капитан, Вы в порядке? – забеспокоился Скотти.

- В полном, Боунс хочет меня привязать к кушетке. Как перехочет – присоединюсь к вам.

- Понял. Отбой.

- М-м-м… обнаженный, привязанный ремнями к кровати, растянутый, влажный и ждущий Джим… - раздался томный стон-мысль в голове капитана.

- Ну, вот, опять началось! – застонал тот. – Боунс, он слышал разговор, он хочет меня привязать к кровати и заняться со мной сексом.

- Джим, у тебя нет никаких телепатических способностей, – Маккой отложил трикодер и упер руки в бока. – И я не имею ни малейшего понятия, что ты слышишь. Хочешь сказать, Скотт тебя хочет?

- Скотти? – Джим выпучил на друга глаза. – Господи, я-то ему зачем?

- А ты меня спрашиваешь? – Маккой окончательно вышел из себя.

Джим сполз с кушетки и принялся одеваться.

Картинки, которые ему крутили в голове, были одна другой горячее и абсолютно в каждой Джим был доволен как мартовский кот.

- Мне нужно подумать, - проговорил капитан.

- Лучше после душа, - Маккой кивнул на внушительный бугор на брюках капитана.

Это не Скотти, как выяснил Джим после серьезного разговора. Скотти никогда бы не подумал желать капитана. Скотти желал только заниматься своей работой… и еще Ухурой, к которой был явно неравнодушен.

Это точно не Чехов – ему-то зачем, если у него девушек полные палубы?

Это не девушки хотя бы потому, что у них не было члена.

И это не…

- М-м-м, я знаю, на что он бы точно отреагировал, - протянул голос в голове Джима. – Люди любят планеты с теплым климатом, морем, цветами, - Джим покосился на задумчивого коммандера, составлявшего отчет. – Если подойти к нему близко-близко, заглянуть через плечо… или может быть, подплыть к нему, поднырнуть… Да, капитан?

- Капитан, чем могу быть полезен? – Спок взглянул на ошарашенного Джима, замершего с круглыми от удивления глазами.

- Что я только что слышал? – Джим приблизился к креслу старшего помощника и понизил голос.

- Не могу знать, капитан, - предельно честно ответил вулканец.

- Так близко, так далеко… - раздалось в голове Джима. – Если бы просто коснуться…

- Эм… мистер Спок, как Вы смотрите на то, чтобы подыскать нам симпатичную планету для увольнительной на берег? – Джим очаровательно улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, как бы невзначай касаясь пальцами пальцев Спока. В голове тотчас начали трансляцию умопомрачительно-горячего порно.

- Я постараюсь найти что-нибудь приемлемое, капитан, - спокойно ответил Спок.

Над мыслеобразом горячего секса повисли часы с взбесившимися стрелками. Судя по тому, с какой скоростью они вертелись, секс мог длиться часами, хотя не исключено, что сутками.

- Да, такое, что удовлетворило бы меня полностью, - еще очаровательнее улыбнулся Джим, сделав вид, что провел пальцами по пальцам Спока случайно...

Полностью, глубоко и во всех позах удовлетворенный Джим Кирк расслабленно растянулся на прибрежной полосе. То, чем они со Споком занимались, было обоюдно желанным, страстным, нежным, терпеливым, нетерпеливым, разнузданным, неторопливым и каким только было возможно.

- Спок? – Джим лениво перебирал пальцами волоски на груди вулканца, пока тот поглаживал капитана по спине, шее и голове.

- Да, Джим? – с готовностью отозвался Спок.

- Мы уже выяснили степень желания, но я не понял одного.

- Чего именно?

- Твои мысли были… Ты думал как-то нелогично для вулканца.

- Может быть, потому, что я думаю на вулканском?

- Хочешь сказать, я принимал перевод?

- Не исключаю такую возможность, Джим.

Кирк сыто вздохнул и подтянулся к губам Спока.

В общем-то, какая разница, если они нашли общий язык?

- Я испытываю нереализованное стремление сократить дистанцию между нами, чтобы через 3.26 минуты приложить минимальные усилия, чтобы ты принял горизонтальное положение на подходящей для совокупления поверхности в моей каюте.

Спок повернул голову, услышав голос в своей голове. Споку не нужно было гадать, от кого могли исходить такие мысли, тем более что к ним прилагалось подробное мыслеописание будущего процесса, начиная от сокращения дистанции, совместным обменом взглядами, последующим коитусом и главное – Джимом на коленях Спока.

Капитан, сидя в своем кресле, буквально пожирал коммандера глазами, неосознанно облизывая губы.

- Мистер Сулу, примите мостик, - не выдержал Джим, поднявшись. – Мистер Спок, прошу Вас следовать за мной.

- Да, капитан, - Спок передал свою станцию Чехову.

- Надеюсь, я ясно дал понять свои желания, - стоило дверям лифта закрыться, как Джим коснулся пальцев вулканца в вулканском поцелуе.

- Предельно, капитан, - согласился Спок. – Я получил Ваше мысленное сообщение уже переведенным на приемлемый мне язык.

- Если это вирус, болезнь или что-то еще, я не хочу от этого избавляться, – шепнул Джим Споку.

- Полностью поддерживаю Ваше мнение, капитан, - кивнул Спок.

До каюты капитана оставалось 1.16 минут.


End file.
